Metal and Fire
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: What would happen if the robots could talk? And now they meet something they've never seen before. Female robots. Contains- Atom, Noisy Boy, Midas, Zeus, Twin Cities, Black Jack, maybe more later, and two OCs
1. Prologue: Silver Flare and Teal Spark

Hey guys! I don't know why, but suddenly I felt like putting something up for Real Steel. The idea just came to me and I promise I'll make future chapters longer, this one is basically just an Intro. Hope you like it! Please Read and Review!

Prologue: Silver Flare and Cyan Spark

Charlie and Max were watching Metro beat up a tiny bot by the name 'Crusher'. Their two robots, Atom and Noisy boy sat behind them in the special seats King Pin had put up for observing bots once the world realised they could talk. They usually speak in frequencies inaudible to humans but they recently discovered how to speak so humans could hear them.

Noisy boy scoffed at the bot facing Metro as his head was ripped off. The owner came rushing in and examined his bot with concern. King Pin walked up to him with a smug grin and the owner pursed his lips and payed up before taking the pieces of his bot into a wagon and carting them off. "Anyone else wanna challenge Metro?!" yelled King Pin before adding as an after note to the questioning expression of Noisy Boy and Atom, "Except those two…" Noisy Boy fist-bumped Atom. The door behind them swung open and Midas sauntered into the robot-viewers pavilion, sitting on the other side of Atom.

"I'll take Metro." A feminine voice in the crowd called. Midas raised an eyebrow. The crowd parted wondering who the challenger was and whether she saw what happened to 'Crusher'. The owner was a girl about the same age as Max, with long black hair, drawn eyes and pale blue eye shadow. She wore a black metal-accented jacket and boots to match along with black jeans and a purple top.

Behind her was…. "Unbelievable…" said King Pin barely noticing his mike was on. A female robot walked behind the girl. She had a perfectly designed figure and her fingers were long and slender. She held her metal head high. Two spikes of her 'hair' fell to the front and the rest at the back, the metal strands shone silver in contrast to her blue-purple and black design. "My name's Sapphire and this is my robot 'Silver Flare' Metro's challenger", the girl said boldly. Atom heard Midas wolf-whistle and Noisy Boy leaned forward, "Damn." She put her hands up for the fight.

xxx

"Wow that is one killer bot! How'd she make that?" Charlie asked awestruck son. It was quite a while after Atom's Zeus fight, but he was still in the ring and fighting hard, and his now sixteen year old child was proud of it. They were watching an underworld match between King Pin's Metro and the new robot. Silver Flare.

King Pin was having a fit. He had already lost three rounds to the girl and wasn't winning this one either. Silver Flare was smashing him around the ring with perfectly executed blows and kicks. Metro's jaw hung slack by a single bolt and he jolted backwards. Silver Flare kicked him in the ribs and punched his head off as the owner jumped up gleefully. King Pin handed over the money with a snarl and she walked out, followed by her robot.

Max decided he wanted to know where she lived and begged Charlie to let them go after her. Charlie rolled his eyes and the over-caring teen and let himself be dragged after his son. He noticed Atom, Noisy Boy and Midas follow them. Sapphire turned two corners till she came to an old building site, and a derelict apartment. She walked through the broken supports followed by her bot and sat down somewhere shady, sighing heavily. "Someday Silver, we'll do it right."

The robot followed her and sat next to her. "We can't just let her live like this Charlie!" Before Charlie could stop him he had run off towards Sapphire and her bot. The bot rose to a fighting stance and from behind another support, another bot came out and joined Silver Flare. Also female. This one was a more Cyan colour. With black rims and the same kind of hair, but shorter. Sapphire rose and called her robots off, "You're Max Kenton. Atom's owner? What do you want with me? I'm not selling Silver or Teal!" Atom stepped towards Silver Flare and 'Teal', switching to frequency speech so that his owners could not hear him, "My name's Atom. That's Noisy Boy and Midas." Noisy gave a slight incline of the head and Midas gave them the two finger greeting. Silver smiled a bit,"I think you know I'm Silver Flare, she's Teal Spark."

Soon, Max and Charlie had persuaded Sapphire to buy a house next to where they lived. Even connect the two houses. She admitted she did just get some serious cash from Metro and had enough now from fight wins to buy a house. And that's what she did. Sapphire, Silver Flare and Teal Spark would find themselves meeting robots and people more often now.


	2. Chapter 1: Here's the deal

Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! And I assure you, I have a plot. Look forward to later chapters! I want to hear from you more than anything, so please read and review!

Chapter 1: Here's the deal.

Sapphire read the letter in silence. It had been a month since she had moved and connected their houses. Max and Charlie looked at her horrified expression with concern. The piece of paper slipped from her grasp but Max caught it "Sapphire, there's no way anyone could beat Metro that many times without cheating. I'm coming to get you. I don't take to cheaters very lightly. I've organised a tournament especially for you. Get to the top, beat Metro again, and I'll let you go. Don't and your robots are scrap metal. –King Pin." As Max tried to take in what he had just read aloud, Charlie put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Hey, you can take him easy. Just practice a bit more with your bots and I know you can do it. When do you start?"

Max replied for her, "It says the first match is next week against 'Fatboy'." Sapphire seemed to snap out of a thinking trance, "I'll send Silver and Teal. Can you guys train them for a while? I've gotta work on an upgrade for Silver." Charlie and Max looked at each other and gave her the thumbs up. She grinned and ran out of the room. Soon, Silver and Teal came to him and followed him upstairs.

"Listen up robots, we've got work to do", he said to all the robots in the room; namely Atom, Noisy Boy, Midas, Zeus, Black Jack and Twin Cities. After explaining the whole situation, he pitted a random spar of Silver Flare vs. Twin Cities, just to see her abilities. "Don't aim for a rip off. Just get him down", Charlie instructed as the two robots stepped into the chamber they kept for sparring.

Silver was quick and light on her fight. "Using weight to your advantage. Good", Charlie observed. Twin Cities could still deal a few blows, but really could not predict when she would strike. Then the two-headed robot seemed to notice something. He elbowed her stomach plating and she fell backwards. She managed to get up, but her gaze was focused downwards, "There's your mistake. I'll also have to check your plating."

Twin Cities noticed her mistake and used it as an opportunity to hit below her jaw, she was knocked backward and her glowing eyes flickered. She stood up and shook her head before walking up to shake hands with Twin Cities. The heads looked at each other, clearly alarmed, but shook anyway. They stepped out of the chamber and Charlie nodded in Silver's direction. "Come on, we need to talk."

Silver Flare was taken aback, but followed anyway. "Midas, take a round with Teal. I trust you'll be able to find her mistakes." Midas nodded, "Yeah, who do you think I am?" Silver followed him into another room. He told her to take stance, "Look up. Look at your opponent. Never do anything else. No over-confidence, though I don't think that's a problem. Don't think about injury, pretend it isn't there. You can't feel it anyway; it just stops your movement. You're fighting technique is pretty good, but try to surprise your opponent. Remember, King Pin will be watching _every_ match. He's sure to tell his friends and their robots. Knowing King Pin, as Max told me, you probably won't even be fighting Metro. He might get a new robot."

Silver nodded and practiced throwing punches for a while, then went on to kicks and where they were most effective, "If you want them down, or crouching, go for the shin or lower leg. Chest plating will make them stumble back and if you can get to the head, it might knock him out." She was practicing dodging and weaving when someone hammered the door. "Silver miss? Your sister's done fighting and well, getting impatient."

Silver shook her head and opened the door, "Black Jack, I told you _not_ to call me that. Silver will do." She stepped out of the room, followed by a bewildered Charlie, "Midas, what's the deal?" Noisy boy responded, "Midas's gone downstairs. Left with Atom, Zeus, and the Twins ten minutes ago." Charlie shook his head. "Teal, let's go get 'em." Charlie left with Cyan to get the missing robots. Silver just stood awkwardly staring at the floor until Noisy spoke, "So, heard you could get destroyed in this new tournament thing. No prize for winning though."

She looked at her metal palm, "Yeah, that's possible. Hey Noisy, weren't you destroyed when Charlie made you fight Midas?" Midas walked in just then, "Yea, I wanna hear this. The others are on their way." Noisy just angled his head downwards, "Well, yeah, I was destroyed. He ripped my head off. And my arm not to mention-"

"Sorry again, Noisy. Not my fault."

"-yeah, that. But it was only because Kenton didn't know how to use me. He just threw me in the minute he got me, no training, not even figuring out how to use me. Right, we're robots. Disposables. If I lose, get rid of me, buy another! That's the whole thing isn't it? Just because we aren't human we're supposed not to be able to feel anything! Does anyone ever think about me? Or just how I do in the league?"

Noisy boy's tone was growing louder with every word and when he finished, he just shut his eyes and looked away. He was surprised to feel cold metal on his shoulder blades and then around his neck. He instantly stepped back and his eyes shot open. What was this? He had no idea what to do and his hands were partially raised expecting an attack.

They awkwardly wrapped around Silver's waist plating. Then he relaxed. "We think about you. You're not alone here, I feel the same way. Max rebuilt you though, because he knew you were a great robot even when Charlie didn't. Charlie's changed though. And I know you will too", Silver let go of him and began to walk away as she heard Sapphire shouting for her, something about an upgrade being ready. She walked away with one arm awkwardly gripping her other elbow. Midas looked at him and chuckled at his confused expression, "I'll ask Atom what that's called. Incase you shorted your voice box."


	3. Chapter 2: Fight, red light

Chapter 2: Fight, red light.

"Max, I don't want to risk anything until I stabilise this. I think Teal should take the fights until Silver's ability doesn't override my controls. Midas judged her didn't he?"

"Yeah, Midas said she was okay, but he says that to everyone."

"I'm also thinking of renaming them. They haven't been in many fights yet so I think I should."

"Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking about it….I'll get them done along with some logos. Teal I think I'm going to change to Cobalt or Cerulean…. Silver Flare, I don't even remember why I named her that. Maybe I'll change it to Azure….or Indigo maybe because the majority of her colour is black and purple anyway…..just her light cables are Silver…..hmm….." Sapphire and Max began designing logo's for the upcoming fight, as the two female robots exited the room.

"Hey you two!"

"Did you hear about the name change?"

"Your owner was talking about it to Bailey yesterday"

"You cool with it?"

The Twins spoke in alternating speech and Silver chuckled. "Yeah, it's cool. Hey Atom, can I talk to you for a second?" Atom followed her into a different part of the robot lounge and was completely unprepared when she asked him whether Noisy Boy was okay. Atom always tried to cheer people up when they were upset, but he never knew it if Noisy Boy was. "He changed after that fight with Midas. It took more out of him than he will admit, and not because of the fight itself. If it was a fair fight, Noisy would've won hands down. _Albino_ would bet on that."

They decided they would talk about it later. A few new techniques and methods were drilled into Teal as Sapphire and Max worked on the logos. Soon the new names were decided, designed and painted on and 'Cobalt' was walking into the stadium with Sapphire and her sister robot against fat boy. The fight was going to begin and her sister robot wished her luck and stepped out. Cobalt handed control of her body to Sapphire and Fat Boy did too.

He made the first move with a hard punch aiming for her chest cavity. She swerved a bit and the momentum carried him forward far enough that she grabbed his upper arm and used it as leverage to slam her fist hard into his stomach plating.

His eyes flashed and flickered, but he wasn't that weak. It was never that easy. Fat Boy used his additional weight to slam into Cobalt and she stumbled backwards. Balancing, she swung hard at his jaw and he was knocked a bit sideways. He didn't take long to retaliate with a hard punch to her neck and a slam downwards.

He pinned her against the edge wall with a fist and slammed his other one into her left shoulder. She heard several hard punches make contact with her stomach plating. Her eyes flickered but she felt her right arm swing and the side of her fist hit the side of his head throwing him off balance. He stumbled and she heard Max's cheers as Sapphire went for the end. She threw a hard fist at his chest and an uppercut at his jaw. The bolts loosened and she slammed both fists into the sides of his head. A loud clang resonated in the ring and she threw him way off balance. One more hard uppercut at the base of his jaw and it was all over.

Sure her shoulders were broken and the wires were hissing, her neck plating was half broken and her stomach plating was completely destroyed too, but she had one. "That was pretty close. She took some serious damage Saph", Cobalt heard Max say to Sapphire as she spun Cobalt around it a circle and a flourish as the audience went wild and bets were both lost and won.

"I'll fix it. Besides, this gave me the perfect idea for her", Sapphire replied to Max. The robots came over to her to congratulate her as they exited the arena with the beaming owners. Later that day, they were testing out her sister robot's new ability to see if it was stable and that she could use it. First, they isolated her in a glass chamber.

Sapphire fired up the new thrusters engines at the bottom of her robot's feet. She rose slowly but suddenly she swerved and fell sideways with a slight giggle. "Maybe she just needs a little support. Can one of you go in there for me and help her?" Midas looked pointedly at Noisy boy who avoided his gaze.

Zeus volunteered and they let him in. Sapphire turned off the jets so her robot could stand. "Now listen, put your hands on my shoulders and try to balance slowly. Do it right", Zeus told her evenly. She nodded and when the jets were turned back on, she held on to his shoulders with her eyes shut and tried to balance herself. It took a while but soon she had done it.

Outside she heard a laugh and an angry zap but she paid no heed. Her ability was finally stable! She opened her eyes as the jets were slowly turned off and she was back on the ground. Her eyes flashed in thanks at the black robot and he replied, "Anytime."

She went outside to find Noisy Boy's eyes flashing red, Midas snickering and Atom doing a facepalm. She had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while, but I was stuck with exams.…..so here's the update XD I really hope I get reviews, because I won't write till I get at least three, sorry, I need to know if anyone reads this. Did you get why the title has red lights? Also, I'm having a poll here, should Silver's new name be Azure or Indigo? Hope you loved this chapter! Read and review!

To **lexsade**: I tried…I'll try harder in later chapters, hope you liked this one!

To **scarletaura**: No matter how long I take to update, I won't abandon this.

Thanks for nice comments to **O.O** and **SanFire**


End file.
